1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hair removers and, more particularly, to a hair remover which cuts body hair by means of driving a blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a hair remover comprising a comb-shaped fixed blade and a comb-shaped movable blade. This kind of hair remover mainly comprises a head unit having the fixed blade and the movable blade, and a main unit provided in one end of its gripper with an extension portion. The head unit is located in the tip of the extension portion. Then, the head unit in the hair remover contacts with a biological surface on which body hair is sprouted, and the body hair is introduced between the fixed and movable blades. Then, the introduced body hair is sheared (cut off) with the fixed and movable blades, and thereby the body hair on the biological surface is removed. As such a hair remover, for instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-369979 discloses that comb-shaped fixed and movable blades are arranged in parallel with an extension direction of the extension portion, and then Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-229263 discloses that comb-shaped fixed and movable blades are arranged in a direction perpendicular to an extension direction of the extension portion.
Incidentally, in this kind of hair remover, when cutting off body hair, the head unit (the fixed and movable blades) contacts with the biological surface in a direction perpendicular to a sprouting direction of the body hair, and then is moved along the sprouting direction, and thereby the body hair is introduced between these blades more easily.
However, the conventional hair removers described in the above documents and the like can remove body hair only in one or the other of a position where a direction of the head unit is in parallel with the extension direction and a position where the direction of the head unit is perpendicular to the extension direction. That is, when body hair is removed by the conventional hair removers, a hair removing direction in which the head unit is moved with respect to the biological surface is always unchanged with respect to the main unit. For this reason, when removing hair growing on an area having irregularities around, such as a biological surface of a base of arm or leg, the main unit or hand grasping the main unit interferes in the irregularities, and thereby the body hair is not easily introduced between the fixed and movable blades, and there is a possibility that hair growing on such an area is insufficiently shaved.